eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Trueman
Patrick Trueman is a Trinidadian-born immigrant and a long-standing resident of Albert Square. He shares his house with Denise Fox and Kim Fox-Hubbard. He used to have a fiancée, Ruth, but she was murdered by Tommy Clifford in the Notting Hill Raids, although Tommy later on felt a lot of grief because of what he had done. Tommy came looking for Patrick to forgive him, which he does shortly before Tommy dies. Patrick became close friends with Jim Branning, who helped him win the heart of Yolande with love letters. As a result, Yolande moved to Walford and married Patrick. Paul started to deal drugs for Andy Hunter which ultimately led to his death as he tried to double-cross him... bad move Paul. Patrick was devastated to lose his son and began a vendetta against Andy. For a time, Patrick rented the car-lot and hired Pat to do the book-keeping. Patrick and Pat began a casual affair, which Yolande discovered and she threatened to leave, but Patrick persuaded her to try to rebuild their marriage. Yolande remained, but her relationship with Patrick was never quite the same, and they split up. Since Yolande's departure, Patrick's taken in 'daughter' Denise, and her (diminished) flock. He's no saint, but Patrick did find the strength to forgive the man who killed his fiancée. Patrick has also been a good friend to Dot and Jim. Since Jim moved into the nursing home, Patrick misses his favourite drinking buddy. But Denise and her sister were always on hand to join him for a swift drink or two - 'yeeah man' snaps fingers. However, Patrick's age caught up with him, and after a nasty fall, he was unable to look after himself. But now he's better and fighting fit once more, and his relationship with fellow hard drinker and loose liver Cora continues to go from strength to strength. On 2 August 2019, it was revealed that Patrick had gotten married to Sheree Trueman (Suzette Llewellyn). Storylines Patrick arrives in Walford for his former wife Audrey Trueman's funeral, reuniting with his two sons, Paul Trueman and Anthony Trueman, after decades apart. After a period of adjustment, the Trueman]] brothers accept Patrick; however, Paul grows suspicious of him and secretly performs a DNA test, where it is revealed that although Anthony is Patrick's biological son, Paul is not. It transpires that Paul is the son of Patrick's best friend Milton Hibbert. Despite the upset, Patrick and Paul maintain a father-son relationship. Patrick becomes close friends with pensioner Jim Branning, who helps him woo Yolande Duke with love letters after Patrick has a holiday romance with her in Trinidad. As a result, Yolande moves to Walford, leaving her strict Christian husband Victor Duke, whose attempt to bribe Patrick to finish with Yolande ultimately fails. Patrick and Yolande marry and briefly foster a young girl named Kati in 2004, though they find it difficult when she is returned to her mother. Paul starts dealing drugs for Andy Hunter, ultimately leading to his death when he tries to double-cross Andy. Patrick is devastated to lose his son and begins a vendetta against Andy. Patrick rents the car-lot, hiring Pat Evans to do bookkeeping. Patrick and Pat begin a casual affair, which Yolande discovers when Stacey Slater informs her; Yolande slaps Pat, who retaliates. Yolande threatens to leave, but Patrick persuades her to rebuild their marriage. Yolande remains resentful and almost strays with Aubrey Valentine, a member of Patrick's former band, The Five Hectors; Aubrey tries to destroy Patrick but fails and the Truemans remain together. Denise Fox discovers that a member of Patrick's band is her father although she is unsure which member. Patrick takes a DNA test and it is revealed that he is not Denise's father, but he pretends he is as he has grown attached to her. The truth comes out while Patrick and Denise holiday together; despite initial upset, Denise and the Truemans remain close. Patrick sees Denise as the daughter he never had and acts as grandfather to her two daughters Chelsea Fox and Libby Fox. After purchasing the Minute Mart grocery store, Patrick and Yolande run it together. Patrick is assaulted there, and although Chelsea and her friend Dean Wicks claim the assailant is Sean Slater in a set-up, it is later revealed to be Craig Dixon, whom Patrick had disagreed with over the sale of alcohol. Patrick becomes fearful of leaving his house, but eventually overcomes this with support from his wife and friends. After Yolande impresses a Minute Mart official, she is offered a management position in Birmingham. Yolande accepts and prepares to move, however Patrick is less keen. Yolande leaves for Birmingham in October 2008, leaving Patrick behind to sell their house under the premise he will join her later. However, Yolande ultimately decides she is happier without Patrick and ends their marriage, leaving Patrick devastated; they divorce in 2009. The Fox family move in with Patrick, including Denise's lover Lucas Johnson, a religious fanatic. When Patrick discovers Lucas is withholding information about a tryst he has had with his ex-wife Trina Johnson, Patrick orders him to confess. Lucas responds by blackmailing Patrick, threatening to tell Denise about his criminal past during the 1958 Notting Hill race riots when Patrick was convicted of assault. Patrick's past was revealed anyway, by Chelsea's boyfriend Theo Kelly, who is in league with Tommy Clifford. Tommy claims to be writing a book about black culture, but it is eventually revealed that he is the man who killed Patrick's fiancée, Ruth, in a fire in the 1950s. Patrick is furious, but eventually relents to Tommy's dying wish and forgives his criminal act moments before his death. After attending an over-50s dance, Patrick starts a relationship with Liz Turner, Denise's former mother-in-law. However, Patrick tires of her quickly and Liz moves away when it is revealed that Lucas is a serial killer who has murdered her son, Owen Turner. Lucas is eventually imprisoned after holding Denise, Patrick, Libby and Chelsea hostage. Denise is supported through emotional recovery by Patrick and her sister Kim Fox. Kim purchases the B&B in Walford; Patrick and the Fox sisters run the business together, while Patrick also works as a postman in The Queen Vic. When Patrick sees Ben Mitchell kissing Duncan Willis, Ben throws a brick through Patrick's window and confronts him. Ben's father, Phil Mitchell sees Patrick defending himself against Ben, and starts feuding with Patrick; Phil's aggression towards Patrick only ceases when Ben admits to Phil that he threatened Patrick so as not to divulge that he is gay. Patrick has a brief dalliance with Rose Cotton, and later loses his home when Kim's B&B is burnt down during on Christmas Day. Patrick begins to keep stolen fireworks and alcohol in his home's basement for Alfie Moon, which enhance the damage done by the fire and results in Kim being unable claim insurance. Patrick moves in with Rose and her sister Dot Cotton, but he is devastated when his friend Heather Trott is murdered. The trauma of the murder deeply affects Patrick, and he decides to leave Walford temporarily to visit his son Anthony, returning a few months later. Patrick becomes friends with Cora Cross. At a funeral of one of Patrick's old friends, they pretend to be in a relationship. Although Patrick has feelings for Cora, she insists they are just friends and their kiss was meaningless. After Patrick admits that he likes her as more than friends, they decide to start a relationship, taking it slowly. Patrick is disgusted when Ben is unmasked as Heather's killer, and it emerges that Jay Brown helped cover it up. The whole square rejects Jay, but Patrick softens towards him when he remembers how he was victimised in the past and takes Jay to live with him as he has nowhere else to go. When Patrick becomes unwittingly involved with the return of Cora's adopted daughter, Ava Hartman, Cora ends the relationship, but they remain friends. When Patrick falls off a ladder, injuring his arm and leg, Denise and Kim vow to take care of him. However, when they are too busy, Denise hires Magda Bakowska to look after Patrick. This frustrates him and when Magda leaves him on his own, Patrick becomes intoxicated and lashes out at Denise, culminating in her falling and cutting her face. Patrick soon reconciles with Denise, and recovers from his injuries. Patrick befriends Betty Spragg, and picks her as his dance partner over Cora. Cora is jealous, and makes fun of Betty behind her back, which angers Patrick and puts a strain on their friendship. Cora's granddaughter, Abi Branning and Kim plot to get Cora and Patrick back together, locking them in a shed. Patrick then ends his friendship with Betty and resumes a relationship with Cora. Cora and her grandson Dexter Hartman move in with Patrick briefly, but the relationship ends after Cora makes hurtful comments towards Dot following the death of her son Nick Cotton. Patrick suffers a number of mini-strokes, but recovers quickly and decides against visiting a doctor. He finds out that Ian had sex with prostitute Rainie Cross, so threatens Ian that he will tell Denise. After seeing Ian and Denise leaving, Patrick leaves Denise an urgent voicemail and then suffers a major stroke in the middle of the street and is hospitalised. Patrick loses the ability to speak and is very confused. Anthony returns to Walford to visit Patrick, but Patrick mistakes Anthony for his deceased stepson, Paul. Anthony reveals to Denise that he cannot look after Patrick, so gives Denise £2000 to look after him. Despite Ian's attempts to ensure the safety of his secret by putting Patrick in a care home, he eventually agrees to let Patrick live with him and Denise. However, Rainie reveals the truth to Denise. She tells Ian she forgives him, but when she discovers that Patrick knew but could not tell her because of his stroke, she decides to leave Ian. They then find Patrick's house broken into and trashed. Denise struggles to look after Patrick, but eventually he recovers from his stroke. He dislikes Kim's husband Vincent Hubbard, and is suspicious of him but eventually Patrick accepts him, and is glad when Vincent finds an old record Patrick recorded with his former band. Patrick starts dating Vincent's mother, Claudette Hubbard. When Denise discovers Lucas's son, Jordan Johnson, is in trouble, Patrick is against helping him, but eventually bonds with Jordan's son JJ Johnson and is against Jordan and Denise visiting Lucas in prison, warning them that Lucas will manipulate them. He then discovers they are helping Lucas get work in the prison and tries to stop it, unsuccessfully. Patrick is shocked when he walks in on Vincent choking Claudette and gets him to stop, but Vincent reveals that Claudette murdered his father, Henry, many years ago, so Patrick attempts to call the police. As Claudette tries to stop him, she falls down the stairs and strikes her head on a brick. Patrick says he will get help but is then caught up in Denise's problems as Jordan is arrested for helping Lucas try to escape from prison. When Patrick returns to Vincent, he has buried Claudette, believing she is dead. He swears Patrick to secrecy or they will both be accused of murder. Unknown to them, Claudette, who has survived her ordeal, later escapes the basement. With Jordan in prison and JJ's mother dead, Denise vows to care for JJ until Jordan is released, but Patrick secretly calls social services. He confesses this to Denise, who is angry at Patrick. When Patrick says he cannot cope with covering up Claudette's death, Vincent offers him tickets to go to Trinidad for holiday, to which Patrick reluctantly agrees. However, Patrick sees Claudette in the square. He tells Vincent, who soon realises it is true. When Claudette returns, Patrick confirms to Vincent's foster sister Donna Yates that Vincent is telling the truth about Claudette killing his father. Claudette tries to threaten to show the police her neck bruises if Patrick calls the police on her, but Donna and Vincent make her leave. Patrick makes Vincent vow to protect his family and stop his dodgy dealings, he then leaves for Trinidad and he returns a few weeks later. Eventually Patrick and Claudette reconcile and tell their friends and families they are dating again. Denise then reveals she is pregnant so Patrick supports her. Claudette becomes jealous of Patrick's friendship with Dot and dislikes Patrick's ideas for spending time together. Claudette lies to Patrick about her plans for their evening to stop him visiting Dot, and when Patrick finds out Claudette lied, he tells her to accept their friendship. Patrick realises Dot is having problems with her sight and she confides in him that she thinks she is going blind. Patrick takes Dot to lunch, forgetting that he agreed to meet Claudette; Claudette confronts him so he ends their relationship, calling her an evil woman. Claudette then leaves. Patrick supports Dot by booking a doctor's appointment and going with her. Patrick is reunited with Yolande as he is celebrating his 77th birthday in The Queen Vic. Patrick and Yolande enjoy remembering old times and they flirt as they dance to Trinidadian music. Yolande later leaves for Birmingham and promises Patrick that they will keep in touch. Patrick befriends Ted Murray and they start playing chess together, and Patrick reveals that he has an internet girlfriend called Renee. Patrick wins a large sum of money on a bet, which he plans to use to see Renee in Trinidad, but he gives the money to Ted so he can go to Australia to see his son. Denise the finds out that Renee has been divorced several times, all from Caribbean expatriates in the UK, so warns Patrick. Other appearances Patrick also makes cameo appearances in the Internet spin-off series EastEnders: E20. In series 1, Fatboy (Ricky Norwood) convinces Patrick to sell him alcohol from the shop, despite having no identification. In episode 3 of series 2, Stevie Dickinson (Amanda Fairbank-Hynes) attempts to buy drinks from Patrick in the shop but her payment card is declined. In episode 5, Naz Mehmet (Emaa Hussen) goes to the shop asking for items of food that Patrick does not sell, and he asks her not to shop there anymore. She later asks him if he has seen Stevie. See also * Patrick Trueman - List of appearances Gallery Patrick Trueman.jpg|Previous publicity photo PatrickTrueman.jpg|Previous publicity photo 73. Patrick Trueman.png|Patrick Trueman - Name Card Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Trueman Family Category:Fox Family Category:Minute Mart Employees Category:1940 Births Category:2001 Arrivals Category:Current Characters Category:E20 Characters Category:Lovers Category:Episode Count to be Confirmed